1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a system and method to provide services based on a network, and more particularly, to a system and method to provide services based on a network, wherein various content services, which are being provided based on a network, are provided to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A messenger system that provides various content services, which are being provided based on the Web, to users through PCs or mobile phones has been developed and widely used along with the development of network technology such as the Internet.
Messenger (i.e., instant messaging) is an Internet community service that enables every user on the Internet to perform chatting, real-time message delivery, file transfer, or the like. Messenger providers incorporate various content services (for example, services providing knowledge or information regarding news, stocks, shopping, advertisements, education, games, or music) into the respective messengers in order to secure many users.
However, since messenger providers mostly design their content services such as news, stocks, shopping, advertisements, and music services on their own and provide the content services through an inclusion in messenger programs, problematically, users can receive such services only through a personal computer (PC) or mobile phone with a messenger program installed thereon. In addition, when there is a need to add a new service to a messenger or a need to change a service provided through the messenger, providers, other than the provider that has designed the messenger, cannot actively provide such various content services desired by users, thus failing to fulfill the needs of the user.
Further, when users converse about a specific issue (for example, recently released movies) through a messenger, the users mostly collect information through Internet search and then converse about the search results. To search for an issue about which the users are conversing, users have to execute a web browser and access a search website and then perform a search operation. Since the search results are displayed on the web browser, the user cannot immediately share the search results with the counterpart user. To converse with the counterpart user about the search results, the user has to copy and paste address information of a webpage providing the search results to provide the address information to the counterpart user. The counterpart user also has to perform such repetitive operations to execute a web browser and to request that the web browser to provide a webpage corresponding to the address information.